Nakanishi
|gender = Male |instrument = Guitar |alias = Nakanishi (中西), Piston (ピストン, pisuton, Producer) |status = Active 2009-present |partner = Moebius, Mauri, |links = }} Nakanishi (中西) is a popular and skilled guitarist, who is known to always wear a green jersey while performing. He also does originals as a producer, under the name Piston (ピストン). Playlist (K-ON! song) (2009.08.09) # "Don't say "lazy"" (K-ON! song) (2009.08.12) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (2009.08.24) # "Super Driver" (2009.08.29) # "Suneo ga Jiman Banashi wo Surutoki ni Nagareteiru Kyoku" (The song played when Suneo is bragging) (2009.08.31) # "UP↑ROAD" (2009.09.05) # "Night Rider" (2009.09.10) # "X JAPAN Gokujou no Ballad Guitar Solo" (X JAPAN Best Ballad Guitar Solos) (2009.09.20) # "Under a Killing Moon" feat. Nakanishi (g), sabu (d) and Danchou (b) (2009.10.01) # "Orange" (Toradora song) (2009.11.12) # "Yuki wo Kirai ni Naru Hi" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Danchou (b) and (vo) (2009.11.20) # "Seikan Hikou" (2009.11.29) # "World is Mine" (2009.12.31) # "Oboetete Ii Yo" (KOTOKO song) -Band ver.- feat. Nakanishi (g), Danchou (b), sabu and y@s (k) (2010.01.19) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" feat. Nakanishi (g) and Saigorahen no Shisha (g) (2010.02.23) # "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" (2010.03.13) # "Sayonara Memories" feat. Nakanishi (g), Saigorahen no Shisha (g), Danchou (b) and rojer (d) (2010.03.24) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.08) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2010.04.17) # "2010 Haru Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo" (collab) (2010.06.08) # "Futariboshi" (2010.07.14) # "Moebius" (Original) feat. Moebius　(2010.08.18) # "2010 Natsu Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo" (collab) (2010.09.12) # "Bad Sweets 2nd line" (2010.09.21) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2010.09.23) # "Rolling Girl" -Band ver.- feat. Moebius (2010.10.20) # "Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Nakanishi (g) and Mauri (g) (2010.11.23) # "2010 Aki Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo" (collab) (2010.11.28) # "Ardente" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), -nim- (b), Shobon (d) and (vo) (2011.01.22) # "Hoshi ga Matataku konna Yoru ni" feat. Nakanishi (g), Saigorahen no Shisha (g), Danchou (b), rojer (d) and Fukahire Soup★ (p) (2011.02.06) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no princess wa" -Band ver.- feat. Nakanishi (g), Tacchan (b), 2 Dankai Usetsu no Hito (k), rojer (d) and (vo) (2011.02.23) # "2010 Fuyu Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo" (collab) (2011.02.27) # "Tengaku" (2011.03.06) # "HighlyStrung Guitar Battle" (17 people collab) (2011.04.04) # "Ippou Tsuukou" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (2011.04.30) # "2011 Haru Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo" (collab) (2011.05.28) # "Sirius" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Sugi Yurika (p) and (vo) (2011.06.09) # "Romantic Breaker" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2011.06.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.10) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. Nakanishi (g) and Mauri (g) (2011.07.18) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (2011.07.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.09.24) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.12.22) # "Ochame Kinou" (2012.01.12) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2012.01.20) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.02.09) # "Akatsuki Arrival" ( Original) feat Nakanishi (g), H.J.Freaks (g), (vo) and (co) (2012.02.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Nakanishi (g) and Saigorahen no Shisha (2012.02.28) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Yumao (d), Shirakami Mashiro (b), (vo) and (vo) (2012.03.30) # "Tell Your World" (2012.04.05) # "Checkmate" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2012.04.22) # "Setsuna Trip" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Mauri (g), Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2012.05.03) # "Adachi to Ide" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2012.07.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.13) # "Fashion Monster" (2012.12.10) # "Hello Laughter" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Mauri (g), Irojiro (b), various VOCALOIDs (vo) (2012.12.28) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Kouzokuou (g), Shito (b), Wato (p) and (vo) (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.03.15) # "Mufufufu Daisakusen" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2013.04.08) # "Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-" ( Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), Kouzokuou (g), Shito (b), Wato (p) and (vo) (2013.04.09) # "Stereocaster Big Fight" (23 people collab) (2013.04.13) # "Maji LOVE2000%" (2013.04.30) # "Kamase Inu" (Original) feat. Moebius (2013.05.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Nakanishi (g) and Mauri (g) (2013.07.05) # "Unbalance Hero" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g), (vo) and (vo) (2014.02.07) # "Realize" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2014.03.04) # "Kis-My-Ft2" (collab) (2014.03.28) # "Blessing" (collab) (2014.04.11) # "world" (Original) feat. Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2014.05.02) }} Discography Solo Albums Participation Gallery }} Trivia * His guitars are a ESP HORIZON, Fender and Stratocaster, and he has a Boss and GT-6 effector.His Nico Nico Pedia Entry